Dennis, Billy, and Hank
Dennis, Billy and Hank, also known as the Pilot is the first episode of the first season. Plot The engines are given their daily work orders. Dennis is to go to the quarry, Billy is to shunt Hank's train and collect the maintence train, and Hank is to collect his regular goods train. At the quarry, Dennis meets Mavis and Fergus, who tell him that only trucks are safe on the ballast drop. Dennis ignores the warnings and breaks the ballast chute. Meanwhile, Billy shunts Hank's train. Horace the Grumpy Crane grumbles while loading cargo, and the train is off. Unfortunately, Billy leaves a workman behind. The workman chases Billy's train in Preston. They eventually arrive at the repair site where they are greeted by Isobella, Byron, and Stanley. Preston trundles in with the workman and all the engines and machines have a good laugh. Characters *Hank *Dennis *Billy *Marge Bergwall *Mavis *Fergus *Horace *Raymond *Preston *Isobella *Byron *Stanley *John Korr (not named) *Michael Steinberg (mentioned) *Thumper (cameo) *Jack (cameo) *Alfie (cameo) *Proteus (deleted scene cameo) Locations *Ffarllyn Sheds *Ffarquar Quarry *Goodland *"The Repair Site" Goofs *After the narrator says "the manager came to see the engines," a small thumping noise can be heard. * In the smiling closeup of Marge Bergwall, the sky backdrop is not covering the entire frame. * When Mavis says, "Your load of ballast trucks is waiting," a giant shadow passes the set. * In addition, a recycling bin can be seen in the same shot. * When the ballast loader breaks, the sound effect is late. * Out-of-scale homes and an out-of-scale high school can be seen in the distance in nearly every single shot in the yards. * When Hank says "thank you," all the roads and track he is nearby to end. * In addition, in the last few frames of the shot show a string blowing onto the set. * When the narrator says "Hank left with his goods," a tripod leg can be seen. * When the narrator says "the cargo was eventually loaded," an out-of-scale car can be seen driving in the distance. * When John Korr says "Oi, you left me behind!" an out-of-scale swing set can be seen. * Billy's track and Preston's road are dangerously close to each other. *When Preston says "He's at the signal. Maybe I can catch him." Billy is not at a signal until a few shots later. * At the signal, the track Stanley is on ends, and he mysteriously disappears when Billy's signal turns to green. *Throughout the chase between Preston and Billy, the cargo on Billy's flatbed changes position multiple times. * In Isobella's closeup, the track Stanley is on ends, the road she is on ends, and an out-of scale shovel can be seen. * When the narrator says "Byron the Bulldozer was the one to soothe her rude remarks," an out-of-scale shadow passes over the set. * In Stanley's closeup, an out-of-scale shovel, house, lion statue and flowerpots can be seen. * In addition, the track Billy is on ends. * When the narrator says "Preston the Lorry came trundling in," an out-of-scale house can be seen. * Thick string can constantly be seen through this episode. * The credits state that DarkShinxProductions assisted in filming, but he did not. * Rhyndale Railway is not credited for voicing the Manager or Dennis in this episode. * Rhyndale's father is not credited for voicing Horace in this episode. * Dennis' voice actor is incorrectly listed as DarkShinxProductions. * Molly's voice actor is incorrectly listed as IOI N0 <3 (current name random-name-247). * In addition, Molly did not appear in Dennis, Billy, and Hank. * Flora's voice actor is incorrectly listed as Caeley Cat. * In addition, Flora did not appear in Dennis, Billy, and Hank. * Derek's voice actor is incorrectly listed as Rhyndale Railway. * In addition, Derek did not appear in Dennis, Billy, and Hank. * Arthur's voice actor is incorrectly listed as N the Ninja. * In addition, Arthur did not appear in Dennis, Billy, and Hank. * Neville's voice actor is incorrectly listed as N the Ninja. * In addition, Neville did not appear in Dennis, Billy, and Hank. Trivia *This episode's working titles were Boisterous Billy ''and ''Pilot. *All the characters except Horace are voiced by Rhyndale Railway. Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1